Super Power High
by Spamano3
Summary: Super Power High isn't just a regular High School. It's where teenagers from all over the world go that have super powers. But for Lovino Vargas; it's hell! Until he meets a Spainard named Antonio. Rated T for Lovino's mouth obvioulsly!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Power High**

**Prologue**

My name is Lovino Vargas an Italian from Super Power High; but there's nothing 'Super' about the stupid fucking place.

It's a High School where teenagers, from all over the fucking world, go that have super fucking powers; whoop Dee fucking doo! The reason for my disliking of the place, is because of my fucking power; telepathy. Telepathy allows me to read people minds; but I've gotten it down for when it's appropriate for my uses. But other than having the ability to control it, are the people because when I choose to use it the entire mother fuckers say things like 'that dark haired Italian is such a loser compared to his brother.' Or 'Lovino shouldn't be here.' Or even 'Lovino's so useless.' All they ever say is how much they hate me! I'm fucking sick of it!

My only friend is a Canadian named Mathew Williams; who has the power of invisibility. Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be noticed with me.

But this story isn't about just me; it's also about a Spaniard, with the power to control anything earth related, which's name is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I would like to thank my good friend Mckenzie for picking out the powers for the characters, without her this story…well…would not happen! Well I hope you guys like my story. I TRY MY BEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Power High**

**Ch. 2**

Lovino's P.O.V.

As I sit in the back of homeroom, writing down notes for class, I listen to everyone's conversations. I let my thoughts wander to the new kid who is supposed to arrive today from Spain. His power is to control everything earth related, not that it would matter. So I went back to working and eavesdropping.

"Abel, my dear weather controller, can you make it rain outside so my beautiful little flowers can have some water?" Francis asks sitting atop Abel's desk annoying him.

"No, go ask Peter, his power is water." Francis gets off his desk, only to go to

Peter's, ending up causing the younger teen to jump up, startled.

"Peter, my de-!" The pervert was pulled back by Arthur, Peter's older brother, when Arthur saw that Francis had placed him arm atop Peter's shoulder.

"Honhonhon! Arthur, all you had to do was ask~!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, FROG!" I ignore the irksome duo after deciding to listen to another conversation. My eyes wonder to Toris, a Lithuanian who has the power to crawl on walls.

"Toris, like, get your butt over here so I can, like, crawl on the walls too." Says Feliks, the Polish guy (or girl, nobody knows). His power is to absorb any power by touching the person. It's stupid. It's like sexually touching them, UGH! As Toris walks over to Feliks, a knock at the door startles me.

I look at the door to see a tall body with sun-kissed skin, unruly brown hair, and emerald green eyes I lost myself in.

He walks into the class room and to the teacher with a paper in his hand, "Hola,

I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo; I'm the new student from Spain."

Ms. Katyusha, our teacher, stands up to grab the paper only to be weighted down by her huge breasts, but recovers quickly. "Oh, Mr. Carriedo, I thought you would never come!" She smiles causing the lights to become brighter; she has the power to control light.

She gestures for the Spaniard to walk to the seat next to me. Great. When he

sits down in the seat, he immediately looks at me, smiling brightly.

"Hola! I'm Antonio! Nice to meet you!" He holds out his hand for me to shakes he smiles. I glare at him as he just stands with his hand out, ready for me to shake it.

"Fuck off, bastard!" I look away with the scowl remaining on my face. In the corner of my eyes, I see Antonio just shrug and look away. The rest of the period goes fast and soon everyone was rushing out the door.

As I slowly leave the room, I notice Antonio was still sitting in he chair,

"Hey, moron, it's time to fucking leave."

He looks at me, "I know, I was going to ask you if you would show me where my classes are." He stands up from his chair and I realize he's about three inches taller than me.

"You can help me, right?" I start to walk away only to have

Antonio grabs my forearm.

"Let go of me, you bastard! I have to go to class dammit!" I send him my death glare but he doesn't retract.

"Please, help me." He widens his emerald eyes that make him look like an injured puppy.

I give in. "Fine, what's your next damn class?" He grabs his schedule and tells me he goes to the gym. After I tell him directions, he grabs my arm yet again, "What now?"

"What's your name?"

"Does it fucking matter?"

"Sí." I yank myself from his grasp, "WAIT!" I turn around to face him walking backwards.

Without moving my mouth I tell him, 'Lovino, Lovino Vargas.' He stands in place with his mouth wide open as I half smile, turn around, and walk to my next period.

This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Power High**

**Ch. 3**

Before I knew it, it was finally the end of the fucking day. Everyone took off flying, using super speed, teleportation, etc. I on the other hand, along with a couple others, went on the Super High School Bus. I went to the back of the bus and plugged in my music before closing my eyes.

"Hola Lovi~!" A Spanish voice said to me as I felt my seat sink in, causing me to fall towards the person. I open my eyes to see, unexpectedly, Antonio.

"Go. Away." I said as I glared at him, but all he did was smile a very white toothed smile. When he didn't move I spoke to him again, "Bastard! I said to go away, dammit!" I started to push him away but he grabbed the seat in front of him, making it harder for me to push him off.

"Why can't I stay here Lovi?" Antonio's questioning face turned to one of cheerful and then one of a kicked puppy. I look away from Antonio. Why that damn face!? "Please can I sit here? I only know you so far.", so far, then you will forget me.' I say to myself, without knowing I was actually talking, telepathically, to Antonio. 'Shit!'

I look over to Antonio whose eyes were wide and he gasps, like before, "Lovi! I just heard your voice in my head!"

I sigh, "Well here is the thing, idiota, I can communicate with people in their minds, its called telepathy." I look away and out the window.

"OH! I get it! Well I have the power to control anything and everything earth related."

The bastards smile shined on his tan face. I looked at him and said in a very sarcastic tone, "No fucking way I'm SO happy for you!" I once again look away, "Bastard."

The rest of the ride was in an unusual silence, till it was time for me to get off. "This is my stop, so move!"Antonio gets up and gets off as well, "um I hate to admit this but...um...the bus isn't coming back, bastard. So you're fucking screwed." I walk off only to have Antonio follow me. "Go away, stop following me!"

"I live over here!"

"Do you live in a white brick house next to a reddish black brick house?" This bastard better not is living next to me!

"Yeah! How did you know?" Shit.

"I...um live next to you, I think."

"That's great! We could walk to the bus stop together, have sleepovers, and hang out on weekdays!" His smile gets wider, if possible, and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"WHOA! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME PERVERT!" He releases me, from his rather tight embrace. "Okay now lets get this straight! I'm a guy; guys do not have fucking 'sleepovers' or will I hang out with you after school. Got it?"

Antonio does the kicked puppy face again, "But you're my only friend. Who will I hang out with when I'm bored?"

"Your plants." I smirk at him at my remark before I walk ahead of him, into my front yard.

All of a sudden I feel a warm hand on my wrist, making my heart stop beating at the...odd touch. I turn around to see Antonio. I feel my face get red for an unknown reason, "What? Let go of my damn wrist!" I try to struggle out of the grasp, failing in the process.

"Not till you agree you will at least hang out with me. Please?" His voice is serious, with a little frown on his face.

I look into his emerald eyes making my face get darker, if possible, as I give in to the said Spaniard. "Fine, dammit!" The, obvious, bipolar Spaniard's face turns from a frown to a happy one. Yep, bipolar!

"GREAT! So...can I come over?"

"What the fuck? Are you bipolar? I just- you're fucking with me-!" I stopped talking to breathe in and out, "Fine, you can."

"Yay! And this week could be our first sleepover Lovi~!" His mood changes as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Wh-? Bu-! It-! What is a 'Lovi' and don't call it a fucking sleepover!" I stutter as we walk into my house.

This is going to be a long school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Power High **

**Ch. 4**

Three weeks later

I scurry out of fourth period and go straight to my locker, only for me to wait for the tomato bastard. Antonio. Antonio makes me wait for him by my locker because he's too fucking lazy to walk to lunch himself! He tells me, 'Oh Lovi I'm too scared to walk by myself! What if I get lost and end up falling down the stairs?' He's so stupid. The high school is one story!

Even after school he won't leave me alone. I try to ditch him, but he uses his earth powers to make a tree to my window...on the second floor...that doesn't lock. He comes over everyday, except Thursdays. He even sneaks into my room on Fridays and Saturdays to have a 'sleepover.'

What does he do on Thursdays? Well the bastard has these two friends, one being an albino German bastard named Gilbert and the French pervert Francis. The idiots have a group called the Bad Touch Trio or Friends Trio and they get into trouble whenever they can.

Over the three weeks I've been constantly with Antonio, we've learned A LOT of things about each other. Like our favorite color, favorite food, dream job, favorite movie, deep secrets, etc. I'm afraid that he will turn on me, telling my secrets. But the thing I'm most afraid of is that I could be falling for him, like some teenage girl. Every touch from him sends electricity throughout my body, even him just looking at me causes the same feelings.

I'm deranged from my thoughts by the sound of my name being called. I look over to my left to see Antonio running over to me, almost tripping over his own shoes. Idioto.

As soon as he reaches me, breathing heavily, we walk towards the cafeteria making small talk.

Once we reach the cafeteria, we walk toward our small table no one dares to bother us at. We unpack our lunches, both having tomatoes and water, not weird."Lovi~, what are you doing after school?" Antonio asks staring at me with wide emerald eyes.

"Well my stupid fucking parents are going to take Feliciano to an art show," I take a bite from my tomato then continue, "that's three hours away, and I don't want to go." I look up from looking at the table to see Antonio looking at me with a wide smile spread across his tan cheeks. "What? Stop looking at me, bastardo!"

"Oh I was just wondering if I should come spend the night, so you're not so lonely, sí?" Antonio smiles widely making me blush a little.

"Bastardo you can't just invite yourself to my house!" I look back down but soon look back up to see him looking at me again, only with a puppy dog face, dammit!

"Please, Lovi~?" He widens his eyes so they're wider and my heart beats faster .Bastard.

'Fine you fucking bastardo.' I say in my mind before I cross my arms feeling defeated.

'YAY! Gracias.' He replies, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

After school

When my parents and brother leave I go to the kitchen to make dinner for Antonio and I. At around eight I hear the door bell ring, knowing its Antonio. 'Its open bastardo.' I say to him telepathically before hearing the door open.

"Hola Lovi~! What's for dinner? Want to watch a movie after? Is there any ice-cream? Want to watch movies all night? Will dinner be ready soon? I'm sta-." I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Stop fucking talking dammit! Or you will be tied to a chair the rest of the night, with no fucking dinner!" I feel him open his mouth under my hand, thinking he was going to talk, but he licked my hand instead making my face go red. "ANTONIO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! YOU COULD'VE MOVED MY HAND INSTEAD OF LICKING IT!"

He walks away to sit in the kitchen chair, laughing at my rants. "Lovi, I was only having fun with you. You look like a tomato now too!" I stop my rants to continue making dinner.

After Dinner

We sit down to watch a movie Antonio brought from his house, no doubt it's a kids movie. After all the boring trailers to other pointless movies, the movie

'Finding Nemo' begins to play; have to admit...I actually like this movie.

During the movie Antonio jumps from really weird parts like the Great White

Shark behind the two fish, the scuba diver appearing from under the reef, and even the glowing fish from the trench scene. He even gets tearing eyed when Nemo pretends to die, fucking baby. The moron chants the club's chant thing. I'm best friends with a secret five year old...that I MIGHT be in...Love...with.

After the movie I tell Antonio that we should be going to bed, the time being around ten. When we're comfy in bed Antonio falls asleep rights away. I had trouble falling asleep after looking at Antonio for awhile (not creepy at all) so I got up, opened my window, and got on the garage roof next to my window.

I lay down on my back, looking up at the star filled sky, thinking about things like school, Antonio, my family, things I have to do tomorrow, and Antonio. Gosh I'm a love sick puppy. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear my window open. I look over to see

Antonio walking out with a smile on his face and my blanket around his naked shoulders. "Lovi, what are you doing out here? It's a bit chilly." He walks over to me wrapping the blanket around me when I get up from lying on my back.

"T-Thanks." I say as I adjust the blanket on my shoulder.

"Sure, now what are you doing out here?" He looks at me, our eyes locking, his emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"I c-couldn't sleep." I say looking away with a blush on my face, hoping Antonio doesn't notice.

"Oh, okay! I'll stay out here with you." He says smiling then laying on his back, causing me to follow him. We lay in silence until my stomach lets out a growl. "Ugh, I'm starving." I say seeing Antonio laugh then get up, going to the edge of the roof. He does this thing that makes a vine of a tomato plant grow into his hands. He grabs two fresh tomatoes from the vine, then comes back towards me, the vine disappearing.

He sits back down next to me handing me one of the two tomatoes in his hand, when I grab it I immediately scarf it down. "Welcome." Antonio laughs, "Lovi, you're so cute."

"Thanks, and I'm not cute dammit." I quickly finish the rest of the tomato, the cross my arms in a huff.

"Lovi you're so cute!" Antonio says wrapping his arms around me, causing us to fall over. "Lo siento." We get up from the fallen position, "whatever bastard, lets just go inside." I say as we walk towards the window.

Antonio climbs in first and helps me inside. When I try to get in my foot gets caught on the window sill making me fall forwards, in top of Antonio with a thud, my eyes closed.

The first things I feel is the warmth of Antonio's arms around my waist and smell his scent of the earth and tomatoes. His right leg wrapped around my left one, his other leg curved under my right leg. My arms were rested on his.

I open my eyes to quickly get up upon seeing a blush across Antonio's cheeks for the first time since I've seen him. "Mi dispiace Antonio, I didn't mean to."

Antonio puts his hand gently under my chin, lifting my face so our eyes meet making me blush a little. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh, don't speak." All of a sudden Antonio pulls me into his lap and warps my legs around his waist our eyes never leaving each others. The only sound I could hear was the constant beating of my aching heart against my chest.

"Lovino," Antonio says with a low soothing voice, "te quiero." My heart stopped altogether my blush darkening. What? Was it real? Am I dreaming?

"W-What?" My voice was only a hoarse whisper but Antonio still smiled after saying how cute I was, I didn't even have to urge to yell at him.

"Te quiero, Lovino. I love every thing about you like how you blush like a tomato, your sarcastic comments to people; including me, how you're clingy when you get sick in anyway, your delicious Italian food, the way you dress, your tomato underwear, your voice when you sing pretending no one can hear you, but most of all I love it when you smile. You're beautiful Lovino; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." All I could do was listening to Antonio practically pouring his heart out; I didn't even notice the tear that slid down my eye until Antonio whipped it away, smiling to me.

Then next thing he did was so unexpected that I could've fallen if his muscular arms weren't around me. He pulled my chin up once again, only to bring out lips together in a slow, passionate, needing kiss. I didn't pull back from it; I only fell into the kiss I've wanted for so long. It seemed like fireworks had set off from the feeling. I soon felt one of Antonio's hand dug into the back of my hair, the other resting around my waist. We soon had to pull away for some much needed air, smiles and blushes on both of our faces.

"A-Antonio...t-ti amo troppo." I say with a smile. We get up from the floor soon after and walk to go back in bed. When we get in a comfortable position, chest to chest, we soon find that we're both exhausted and sleep soon takes over.

That night we both went to sleep with a smile upon our faces.


End file.
